shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Helsing
Van Helsing is the sixth division commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates. 'Appearance' Van Helsing is a man of medium size, much like the rest of his division commanders. He wears a black cloak that obscures most of his body, including the bottom part of his face, as well as a black bandana over his brown hair. He wears a gray shirt and has black, baggy pants, along with a pair of spiked combat boots and gauntlets with five blades on the outside edge. He wears three belts around his waist to carry his weapons. 'Personality' Van Helsing is a silent and reserved individual, and is a relative stranger to most of the crew. He is frequently absent from the ship, carrying out various reconaissance and assassination missions for his captain. Many of the newer crew members have never even seen him, as he is hardly a sociable person. When talking to someone, he maintains a serious attitude that reflects his intelliegence and analytical nature. 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes As one of the division commanders of the Crescent Moon Pirates, Van Helsing is a surprisely powerful individual since he is able to defeat an entire crew of pirates with ease. He possesses spectacular sneakiness and finesses, infiltrating the most secure areas without detection. He is also quite strong, deflecting attacks from powerful opponents with ease, and defeating large amounts of opponents with his great speed. His fighting style revolves around using a variety of martial arts and weapons to gauge the opponents' abilities and counter them. He is quite intelligent, seeing through illusions and traps with ease, and specializes in fighting Devil Fruit users, despite not being one himself. Weapons Van Helsing fights with a number of weapons, mostly limited to short or mid-range combat. He has a collection of smoke, poison gas, and highly explosive grenades that he uses for diversions and traps. He also owns several Seastone stakes that he often uses to pin and hold Devil Fruit users. Van Helsing has used lockpicks for infiltration purposes before, and has shown profiency with a dagger. He has multiple small throwing knives, and can use his cleated boots and gauntlets effectively in battle. Devil Fruits None Haki Van Helsing has displayed no outward signs of haki, despite showing knowledge of it. He has also hinted that he does not need seastone to injure Devil Fruit users, indicating possesion of Busoshoku haki. 'Relationships' Van Helsing is one of the more distant members of the crew, rarely communicating with anyone outside of his division. He rarely speaks to his division members either, but holds high respect for Maxus, who he thinks is one of the smartest and strongest crew members. In fact, Van Helsing was one of the ones who recommended him to his current position instead of himself. He also desires to make Triton the Pirate King, which is why his missions usually consist of him killing potential enemies or upstarts. 'History' Little is known about Van Helsing's past, aside from the fact that he is the division commmander who has held his position for the longest. It has been mentioned that he had been offered a higher rank, but refused due to his belief that other crew members were stronger than him. After a recent assassination mission against an upstart pirate crew, Van Helsing has returned to the ship to fight with his division against the Yonkou. 'Quotes' Virtually None. 'Trivia' *This name came from the movie Van Helsing (which I have never seen). Inspiration was drawn from Mist Gun from Fairy Tail and Batman from The Dark Knight. 'Related Articles' *Crescent Moon Pirates *Triton *Maxus *Jerec *Slate *Hakate *Crow *Xavier 'External Links' 'Read more' Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pirate Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder